hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
David "Louie" Cordio
David "Louie" Cordio was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 17th place. Personality Louie was very energetic for his age, but unfortunately, his self-confidence was overshadowed by his sexist comments. The lack of teamwork and disrespect for the food he was working with led to one of the fastest exits in the history of the show. Season 6 Episode 1 When he came down from the Hell's Kitchen bus, Louie declared he was ready to do a backflip. After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Louie was the second person of the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Tek. He served sausage gravy over biscuits, and told Ramsay it was a dish he was serving at his diner, for $4.75 with coffee. When Ramsay tasted it, he spat it out immediately claiming it was tasting like gunk. He was insulted, not thinking his dish was worth spitting out as hundreds of people were eating it every week at his diner. He lost the round to Tek, but despite that, his team won the challenge 3-2. The blue team was rewarded with a dinner on the Hell's Kitchen patio, where they would eat dishes from Ramsay's London West Hollywood, in Los Angeles. When Louie learned the red team's punishment, which was cleaning both kitchens, he made a sexist comment by saying that women were better at cleaning than men and that it should be right up their alley. During the reward, he made a big splash in the hot tub and continued to drink champagne with his team. The next morning, because the blue team drank too much and not studied the menu, they were slow to do their prep. During dinner service, Louie was on the meat station. When his team moved on to entrées, he was caught putting raw lamb in the oven without seasoning or searing it off first, annoying Ramsay. Ramsay told him why he should sear lamb, which was to give color and improve the flavor. So, his whole team rallied behind him on the meat station. An hour into service, the blue team have served eight tables of appetizers, but he was caught doing some of Joseph's job by cooking spinach. When Ramsay asked him, he answered that he thought he should put all the dish together. Then, Ramsay told him to not touch the spinach as they already got enough problems cooking lamb. Moments later, he finally managed to send up his lamb to the pass, but Ramsay schooled him on not cutting it properly, with one piece being butchered, even asking if he bit it. Then, Ramsay discovered a huge pile of wasted lamb on the meat station, and angrily tossed all of it on the station, asking what he was doing, and finally eliminating him on-the-spot. He went back to the dorms and packed his bags, before telling Ramsay to kiss his fucking ass and leaving by the delivery dock. Ramsay gave no comment on Louie's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Nomination history Trivia *At age 45 (55 now), he is the oldest of the season. *He is responsible for the fastest exit in the history of the show that isn't due to an illness or other health reasons. *He is the fourth contestant to be eliminated during service, after Josh (Season 3), J, and Lacey (both from Season 5). He is also the only contestant to date who did so on opening night. *He is the first contestant ever to get eliminated on opening night in an unusual way. *He is the only contestant to this date to get eliminated before the season's first elimination ceremony. *He is the only opening night eliminated contestant to this date who did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence after being eliminated (Carolann from Season 1 doesn’t count). *He is the first contestant to rank last in his season without ever being nominated for elimination. *He is the second contestant, and the first one eliminated, who never lost a dinner service during his time in the competition, following Larry (Season 2). *He is the first mid-service ejected contestant ever that has never been nominated for elimination. *He is the first contestant whose photo was never seen before burnt. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his diner, the 50/50, in Fitchburg, Massachusetts. Quotes *(About his signature dish), "Hundreds of people eat that in my diner every week. I don't think it was worth spitting out!" *"Women are the best at cleaning, so this should be right up their alley." *"I was just trying to get ahead but, maybe Chef Ramsay should just pull a panties out of his ass or something!" *(After being eliminated) "You want me out? You want me to pack my fucking bags? I'm out. My bags are packed. HE CAN KISS. MY. FUCKING. ASS!" Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Bay Staters Category:Automatically Eliminated Category:17th Place Category:No Nominations